Eyes On Me
by AnimeFanatic2
Summary: My first songfic, hope it is good, chose it out of one of my favorite songs, "Eyes on Me" ENJOY!


Eyes on Me  
  
A/n: Sorry, This is my first song fic so don't be too cruel.  
  
"Next up in the Three Broomsticks talent show, give it up for, Harry, Hermione, and Ron…" A mysterious person gave Madam Rosmerta a different card. "Sorry, just been informed that Ron Weasly is sick so he will not be joining them." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron's seat to find him not there. "Now, they shall be singing "What's Up" by… sorry, made another mistake. They shall be singing "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong!" "What!, but we don't even know that song!" Hermione cried, Madam Rosmerta didn't care and shoved them onto stage.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard"  
  
To Harry and Hermione's surprise, they wee doing very well. The spotlights were upon them. Both of their thoughts were, *When this is over, Ron is dead* even though the spotlights were shining in their eyes, the two could sort of see Ron sitting at their table drinking butter beer.  
  
"I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar"  
  
The thoughts of killing Ron seemed to have ceased as Harry and Hermione began to get nervous around each other instead of the crowd.  
  
"My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no"  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Harry fell off the Firebolt after the stunner charm hit him. Harry was in the hospital wing and the first and only person he saw was Hermione. She was crying and right beside him the whole time and for one of the first times in his life, he felt loved.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?"  
  
~*~ Flashback Continues ~*~  
  
Harry placed a hand on the back of Hermione's head, trying to comfort her. She finally looked up, blushing at the same time.  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~* (A/n: Yea, I know that was short, but bear with me!)  
  
"Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down"  
  
~*~ Flashback Continues ~*~  
  
Hermione stared into Harry's eyes, as did Harry. Both felt a sudden lurch in their stomachs then. They both leaned closer and closer  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
"Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer"  
  
~*~ Flashback Continues ~*~  
  
They were centimeters away from each others lips until Madam Pomfrey came in seeing Harry awake, breaking their moment and snapping them back into reality. After the checkup, Madam Pomfrey left without a word, leaving Harry and Hermione to blush deeply.  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
"So let me come to you  
  
Close as I want to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast"  
  
~*~Flashback #2~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were working on a special project against Voldemort. After hours of research finding patterns, they fell asleep in the common room by the fire. The next mourning, Hermione woke up to find a already woken Harry. She just dug herself deeper within him in her sleep, feeling his heart beating fast.  
  
*~* End of Flashback #2 *~*  
  
"And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?"  
  
~*~ Flashback #2 Continues ~*~  
  
Harry just stared, amazed that Hermione did not slap or hex him to death. He wanted to wake her up, but he just couldn't bear to let go of the good feeling within him, he also did not want to wake up the peaceful Hermione or he was sure she would hex him.  
  
*~* End of Flashback #2 *~*  
  
"Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is"  
  
~*~ Flashback #2 Continues ~*~  
  
People finally came down from their dorms to see Harry and Hermione's position. They gave out snickers, glares, and wolf howls. So much sound came that Hermione finally woke up. She saw their surroundings and ran to her room crying in fear that Harry would hate her for giving him humiliation.  
  
*~* End of Flashback #2 *~*  
  
"How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming"  
  
Harry and Hermione felt as if everybody had left the Three Broomsticks and faced each other and sang to each other instead of the crowd.  
  
"Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down"  
  
They faced the crowd again. This time, they were holding hands. Ron, in the shadows, stopped kissing Paravati to look up at his friends. He smiled and signaled Paravati to look. "I always knew they were meant to be." She said  
  
"Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then I will know  
  
that you are no dreamer..."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly. Once Harry and Hermione kissed, they cheered louder. "Well, I guess we can tell who the winner is. Thanks to their last addition in their performance… Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Madam Rosmerta yelled through the new fans of Harry and Hermione. Ron jumped out of his seat and grabbed the trophy before Harry and Hermione could get there. "Thank you! I never would have been able to do this without all of…" "But out Ron!" Hermione yelled, pushing him out of the spotlight. In the shadows, they heard a loud crashing. Harry and Hermione took their trophy, kissed in victory and left the stage with tons of roses. 


End file.
